SakuraCherry Blossoms
by bloodbitesthebullet
Summary: So this is not a one shot..
1. Good Morning

Ok so welcome to Chapter 1 everyone. I just want to dedicate this to the plants outside my window. o.O! IF you haven't noticed I typically get my inspiration from inanimate objects.

A girl gracefully walked across the hall. She listened to her heart beating twice its normal rate. She looked at the door to his room. She shivered slightly as a gentle breeze blew through her onyx colored hair. She slowly reached for the doorknob. She nearly had her on it when…

BUZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz…

On alarm clock continued to buzz. Suddenly a fist emerged from the mass of sheets. It hit the alarm clock hard and the buzzing ceased. She saw the time it read 6:00. She emerged from her bed and walked over to her closet. She picked out her clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Meanwhile… At Kadic Jr. High school

"Yumi," a boy mumbled in his sleep. He continued mumbling other words and random phrases such as "I. I love you," and "No, I won't let you!" Unfortunately his annoying roommate continued doing one of his favorite activities, snoring. This noise of his was so loud it managed to wake up the sleeping mumbler.

"Odd! Stop snoring!" The boy yelled as he threw a pillow at the sleeping blonde. He sat up for a few moments and looked out the window. It had been late last night that he dreamed about his crush. He still envisioned her. He saw her dark hair blowing softly in the wind as she fought by his side. He watched as she delicately took out her fan, her fingers sliding down the cold metal. He felt the warmth she brought into his life. He couldn't help but smile. (AN: I don't know why I felt like describing her in Lyoko instead of on Earth… DEAL WITH IT!)

He decided to get out of bed and try to get ready for breakfast on time. As he got out of bed, Odd squinted with one eye, checking Ulrich to see if he had found out about his master plan.


	2. Today's the Day

Welcome to Chapter 2. I invite you to continue on this winding journey with me! YAY LUCKY YOU! O.o! Anyway I would dedicate this and all but… I WON'T SO HA! Maybe in later chapters.

"Ulrich? Are you still in here?" Odd called out seeing if his roommate had left to take a shower yet. He looked up and saw that Ulrich had actually left. Odd had a grin on his face the just screamed trouble. He walked over towards Ulrich's bed and searched underneath his pillow. Once he found what he was looking for his grin widened.

"What's that?" Ulrich asked as he walked in. Odd just looked at him with innocent eyes.

"Nothing…" Odd said with a sheepish grin. He simply hid his prize behind his back.

"I saw something, it looked like a tape recorder. Did you record something good?" Ulrich asked rubbing his head with the towel in a failed attempt to dry it out.

"I-Um-Uh… Yeah you could say that." Odd said as he hid the tape recorder amongst his piles and piles of clothes and other junk. He made sure Ulrich couldn't find it before grabbing some clean clothes and heading toward the showers.

(Back to Yumi's house)

'I wonder what he's thinking about right now.' Yumi thought to herself. 'I wish I was brave enough to tell him how I really felt, what if…' Yumi's thoughts were soon interrupted by her impatient mother.

"Yumi Ishiyama if you do not come down to breakfast soon then you will have to eat a cold breakfast!" Her mother screamed through the door.

"Coming mother." Yumi's reply came quickly for she didn't want to listen to her mother's complaints. She got off her bed, which she had been lying down on, and she slowly walked to the door.

As her hand reached the cold metal she felt a shock, not an electric shock. She was surprised, in her dream was she grabbing her own door or…

"YUMI!" Her mother seemed to be good at interrupting as she yelled at her daughter. Yumi hurried through her door and down the stairs. As she sat down to breakfast she realized that her body was screaming for nourishment. She ate her food quickly and ran out the front door. She headed toward her school; she couldn't wait to find Ulrich.

'Maybe today I could tell him. What if today is the day?' She thought hopefully within herself.

"Who am I kidding? I don't think he would ever notice if I told him." Yumi said to no one in particular. She just kept walking. She felt like she would never be with Ulrich.

"Who would never notice? Which him?" A boy asked from a distance. As he caught up to Yumi he looked at her with a worried look in his eye. He thought for sure that she was talking about someone else. Little did he know her crush was he. She so longed to tell him that she had feelings for him. But her confidence level would not permit it.

"H-he is uh… Hi Jeremy!" Yumi said glad she was able to change the subject quickly enough to avoid an awkward conversation. They continued to chat until the bell finally rang. They each parted and continued heading their separate ways. Yumi stole one last glance at Ulrich as he walked with the others.

'No. Today is just not the day.' She though as she walked into the noisy classroom.

THE END! Well of this Chapter anyway… So I shall start working on the next chapter ASAP I'll see if I can get a few chapters in today. Again no spoilers and bye the way I use "" for talking and '' for thoughts… just in case you were wondering.


	3. Class is in Session

**Welcome to Chapter 3 everyone! This chapter is going to surprise you I think… I think. Please don't hold me to that but if I do then YAY! Anyway just read it.**

Ulrich sat in class staring out the window. He watched as the autumn leaves fell. The orange and gold colors flashed through his mind as Mrs. Hertz continued teaching her lesson.

"Ulrich I'm sure you or Odd would love to answer the question, wouldn't you?" Mrs. Hertz asked. Ulrich looked at Odd for a hint but neither of the two boys new how to answer.

"Can you please repeat the question?" Ulrich asked hoping she was in a good mood. Fortunately she was and she repeated the question for the third time.

"What does then acronym DNA stand for?" Mrs. Hertz asked knowing Jeremy was probably the only in the entire class that could answer the question correctly.

"Deoxyribonucleic acid." Ulrich said rather confidently. He looked up and realized what he had done. He only knew this from studying with the others. Jeremy looked at him with a smile and Odd just stared in awe. Mrs. Hertz congratulated him silently and then continued on with the lesson.

Switches to Yumi's class 

Yumi stared at her papers hoping they might give her the answers to her Ulrich problem. She wanted so desperately to tell him. She wanted to awaken that inner part of her that longed so badly for him. She knew that she could never tell him. She constantly wrote notes, secret notes, that explained how she felt. She pretended so much, yet did so little.

She had asked herself so many times what was stopping her. She wondered why she would not leave herself in peace. Sometimes she tormented herself more than XANA ever could.

The bell rang again and all the students filed out the door. She walked toward her friends. She watched as Jeremy and Aelita talked to each other and blushed. She listened to Ulrich and Odd talking, Odd making jokes in between sentences.

"Hi guys," Yumi said.

"Hi Yu…" Ulrich was soon cut off by a terrible sound. The sound could have only come from one person.

"Ulrich dear!" Sissi's voice chased away the birds from the trees. (AN: Sorry for all you Sissi fans.) She walked toward Ulrich with her band of losers following right behind her.

"Ulrich when are you finally going to work up the courage to ask me out?" Sissi asked with a little hope.

"Oh I don't know, around the same time Herb works enough strength to beat me in martial arts." Ulrich said laughing. Sissi just glared at him for a moment and then stormed off. Ulrich looked back at his friends. They had tried to hide their chuckles but none of them had succeeded.

"So Yumi, what's up?" Ulrich asked.

"N-Nothing." Yumi replied cursing herself for tripping over such a commonly used word. 'Why am I so nervous around him?' She thought.

"I better get going… it's going to get dark soon." Yumi stated hoping Ulrich might ask to walk her home.

"Yumi do you wan…" Ulrich started before he was rudely interrupted once again.

"I'll walk you home Yumi." Odd said smiling.

**Like I said I'm proud if I shocked you… not proud if I didn't! Get ready soon I will have Chapter 4 up… I hope.**


	4. How do you feel?

Welcome to Chapter 4 everyone! Once again the journey takes its winding road further in to the dark depths of my mind! YAY! Anyway here we go again.

"Odd. Why did you want to walk me home? Normally Ulrich does that." Yumi asked slightly confused as she continued on her way with the blonde haired boy.

"Do you know why Ulrich normally walks you home Yumi?" Odd asked sounding almost annoyed with her.

"Well, I, um, no I guess I don't." She said hoping this wouldn't lead into a long awkward conversation.

"He really likes you Yumi. Normally when you're not around he talks about you. Now the question is, do you like him back?" Odd hoped she would say yes. If she didn't his whole plan would be shot.

"I tell you what if you can catch me then I can confide in you my true feelings." Yumi said, knowing she could outrun the scrawny boy.

"Deal," Odd said. Immediately Yumi took off running but Odd used his cunning trying to catch the girl by luring her closer.

"I'm going to get you," Odd said as he fake tripped on thin air. Yumi suddenly stopped and looked down at the poor boy.

"Oh my gosh! Odd are you ok?" She asked, as she got closer. As soon as she was within arms distance, Odd lashed out and grabbed her ankles.

"Got you!" Odd said. He let out a little giggle as Yumi helped him up. He brushed the dirt of his shoulders and turned to Yumi.

"A deal's a deal," he said knowing he had finally gotten her. She let out a sigh and thought about how she would explain her feelings to Odd. She hoped they were close enough to her house so that she wouldn't have to tell him. She looked down the row of suburban houses and noticed hers was off in the distance.

"Look Odd, I guess, I guess I really don't know how I feel." 'That's a lie' Yumi though.

"And I guess," Yumi stopped and took a breath and looked up at the clouds, "I really do like him." 'Another lie,' Yumi though. She didn't just like Ulrich, she loved him. He was amazing, he was sporty, and he was perfect.

"Are you sure Yumi, you just really like him," Odd said smiling. He looked over at her as she struggled trying not to confide too much within the boy.

"Why are you so interested in this anyway?" Yumi asked, catching on slightly.

"Ulrich is my best friend, I still think you should be his girlfriend anyway. You guys both like each other so much." Odd said still smiling ear to ear. He looked as once again she struggled for the right words. He saw as she was about to speak, he could hardly hold in how happy he was.

"Oh Odd, I don't know how you get it out of me all the time but the truth is," Yumi looked around and leaned down to Odd's ear and lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Odd, HAND IT OVER!" Yumi screamed in his ear. She had seen the tape recorder in his pocket, it had taken her a while to catch on but she finally did. Odd looked at her and took off running the other way. Yumi's face was struck with horror as she went through the Iron Gate at the entrance of her home.

'Odd knows, and soon enough I'm sure Ulrich will too,' Yumi thought as she stared wide-eyed at her door. She looked at it in amazement. 'There are so many choices in life, the bad and the good. It's like all the doors in the world just stair at you as you stumble through them wondering what's on the other side.'

That's the end of Chapter 4. Did anyone realize what Odd's master plan is? Sorry for leaving the rest of the gang in the dust in this chapter but it turned out better than I thought it would! Chapter 5 coming soon!


	5. The fight

Welcome to Chapter 5. The story continues with twists and turns, the doors have all opened, what's your next move? Will you continue on with me? Or will you take the easy way out?

Ulrich felt betrayed. His mind was tossing and turning. 'Had Yumi been signaling to him? Was she really after Odd this whole time? What if things are never the same again?' Ulrich kept contemplating while his roommate leisurely walked into the room like nothing was wrong.

"Traitor!" Ulrich yelled at Odd as he got up. Ulrich looked at Odd with fire in his eyes.

"I wouldn't do Ulrich, hit me and you won't get to hear what I have right here," Odd said with a grin on his face. He pulled the recorder out of his pocket and waved it gently back and forth, careful not to drop it. Ulrich looked at him with a confused expression across his face.

"W-what is that?" Ulrich asked inquisitively. Odd quickly pulled away as Ulrich reached out to grab a hold of it.

"It's a tape recorder," Odd said smartly. He looked at Ulrich and chuckled. He flipped the tape over.

"I meant what's on it you dolt." Ulrich said in a very demanding tone. Odd couldn't help but laugh. He looked at Ulrich for a quick second and hit the play button. As it started Ulrich's eyes widened.

"Yumi, NO YUMI-I, I love you!" The tape continued playing Ulrich's voice as he constantly stated his love toward Yumi. He was on the verge of killing Odd before he turned it off.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Afraid it was Jim, both boys acted cool, calm, and collected. Ulrich plopped down on his bed and Odd took his rightful place on his, listening to music.

"Wow, Jeremy are you seeing this? For once these two aren't fighting when we walked in!" Aelita said calmly to Jeremy as she glanced over at him. He looked back at her and blushed as their eyes met.

"We thought you were Jim," Ulrich said. He looked over at Odd and gave his best "I'll-deal-with-you-later face."

"Any news Einstein?" Odd asked hoping that XANA wouldn't ruin his fun. He watched as Jeremy walked in with Aelita and closed the door.

"No, XANA doesn't seem very active lately," Jeremy said plainly. He was excited that the corrupt virus was leaving the group alone, but he was also very frightened. Normally when XANA was good it meant something terrible was on its way. He shivered at the thought of his precious Aelita in harm's way in Lyoko. He was terrified for them all but helpless when it came to the fight. Jeremy tried to take his mind off Lyoko by talking about the upcoming festival.

"Are any of you going to the Fall Festival?" Jeremy asked hoping his friends might answer quickly.

"Depends, I heard there was going to be a knife thrower there," Odd said hopeful. If he was lucky then he might be able to get a date for the fall festival.

"Yeah Odd, I heard that once he accidentally stabbed his best friend in the back on a trick he did so often. Did you hear that too?" Ulrich asked clenching his teeth. He looked at his best friend who was smiling uneasily.

Ulrich looked at Odd with disgust hoping that Jeremy and Aelita might feel the tension in the air and leave. Unfortunately neither of them noticed till half an hour later, when it was dark.

"Jeremy, can you walk me to my room please? It's starting to get late." Aelita said hoping Jeremy would be fin escorting his princess to her silent sanctuary.

"Sure Aelita. I'd love to walk you back." Jeremy said; glad to be leaving with the girl he loved. They walked in a comfortable silence all the way to her dorm.

Meanwhile Ulrich and Odd were fighting to the death it seemed. Ulrich was determined to destroy the tape. Odd tried to tell Ulrich what was on the other side but Ulrich didn't want to know. Ulrich threw punches at his inconsiderate roommate. Ulrich was about to destroy the tape but Odd's small hands slipped through and grabbed the recorder.

"Ulrich, please, just listen to this and then you'll know why I got both of you on tape," Odd said wincing as Ulrich fist came flailing down. His hand stopped mere centimeters from Odd's nose. Odd let out a sigh of relief as he flipped the tape over.

The end! HA you thought Ulrich would hear it didn't you! Well he hasn't yet. He must wait in agony in pain! Keep your eyes open for chapter 6!


	6. Faithful Fighter

Sorry I haven't been going as fast as I was earlier with the writing. I was a tad busy yesterday. Between Tennis Camp, Piano, and Puppy Training, I was a bit tired after and I didn't have the energy to carry on with the story so anyway here comes my blurb.

Welcome to Chapter 5 everyone! Let's talk a walk through the increasingly deep thoughts that my mind conceives. (Announcer's voice pops up) LET'S GET READY TO BLAAAAACCCCKKKKK MAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIILLLL!

Odd looked deeply into Ulrich's eyes. Suddenly, he felt like crying. How could he almost betray Yumi? The words she had said were for a special blackmail and he was about to let it all slip away.

Ulrich looked at Odd, he was confused. Odd took his finger away from the play button. Ulrich was now far beyond confused as he pulled his hand away from his best friend's face.

"Here Ulrich. If you want to kill Yumi from the inside out then listen. If not then put the recorder down." Odd said looking as his friend, hoping he would make the right choice. Ulrich took a side-glance toward Odd. Ulrich put the recorder down and sighed. He would never want to hurt Yumi, even it meant discovering her true feelings for him.

"Odd, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just felt so betrayed," Ulrich said. 'That's a lie,' Ulrich said. He felt worse than betrayed. He felt like he was drowning in a sea of endless misery. The sea, however was about to get stormy very quickly. Little to Ulrich's knowledge, it was going to create a nightmare for him.

Ulrich and Odd slowly made their way to their beds as sleep claimed them. As normal, Odd's snoring was mind numbing. Ulrich reached over and grabbed his earplugs from off his bedside table. As Ulrich put them in his ears he realized that the silence was calming, he listened to the peacefully serenity as it lulled him to sleep.

**: Within the Darkening Depths of a Troubled Teen:.**

I walked closer towards her voice. I heard it, so soft yet with a fire so fierce not a soul could break it. She was perfect, I took a step closer and stopped. There stood the girl of my dreams. (AN: Please ignore corniness no pun intended with last sentence) She was now silent as I looked at her with confusion.

I thought for so long that we had been in love, but perhaps, she was in love with the man who was now holding her within his arms.

"Ulrich, it's not what it looks like." She said. I shied away, I couldn't even bring myself to take a backward glance. I stood there for what seemed like minutes before a scream pulled me out of my trance like state. I turned as she fell. She fell further than the ground. She fell from my heart. It was as if I controlled her now meaningless existence. He watched as she seemed to slip out of my life, out of my mind, and out of my heart.

"Ulrich! Please don't!" Yumi choked upon her own words. I watched as I slowly murdered her from the inside out. She looked up at me with a lost emotion in her eyes. It was a cross between desperation and fear. She was my sacrifice for I had traded her in to know how she felt. I had compromised her for a stupid tape.

I ran to hold her in my arms. She looked at me and I couldn't bear to watch her in her final moments. I took one glance and watched as the last breath of life left her body. I yelled to the heavens, hoping I might be able to hear her voice just one last time. Instead an uncomfortable silence filled the night air. There was nothing left I could do.

**.:End of the Dream or Nightmare I should say:.**

Ulrich woke with a jolt. He looked around the room breathing heavily. He looked at his clock, it read 3:00 AM. He was too afraid to go back to sleep. He looked over at the recorder, he walked the two feet and picked it up. He opened the door silently and walked out of his dorm. His feet carried him to his favorite tree in the woods.

His legs traveled quickly and quietly through the night. Once he reached his favorite spot he sat down and began to lean against his tree. He looked at the tape recorder he held tightly in his hands. He switched his glance from the recorder to the clearing off in the distance. His gentle brown eyes watched the mist as it enveloped the entire scene.

He though about Yumi, he couldn't hurt her. He looked at the tape and wished he could destroy it. Suddenly, a pair of eyes spotted the young boy sitting there. The dark eyes watched as he got up and walked back to his dorm, the tape in pieces on the ground.

THE END! How did you like them apples! I told you Ulrich was perfect! He wouldn't hurt Yumi like that gosh people! Thinking Ulrich would actually listen! Shame Shame! Anyway stay tuned I'm hoping to get Chapter 7 up tomorrow.


	7. Sunrise

**Welcome to Chapter 7, I'm sorry I've been shirking my responsibilities as an author but I needed more time that I didn't have last night. So instead of apologizing more and more I will ask you to continue your journey with me so that we may find our happy ending!**

Ulrich walked silently back to his room. He looked around as he closed in upon his final target. With his head down, his hand reached for the door, but a different pair of hands intercepted it. Ulrich looked up expecting to see Jim or Sissi. But it was much worse.

"Yumi, what are you doing here? You're going to get caught!" Ulrich whispered to her. He looked at her she was beautiful. Every aspect of her body was perfect in his eyes. She looked at him and put a finger to her lips signaling him to be quiet.

She took his hand and they climbed the steps till they were on a peaceful spot on the roof. She looked at him and blushed at the fact that they had been holding hands the whole time they had been walking. She walked toward the edge of the roof before sitting down.

"Why did you bring me here of all places Yumi? It's not like I haven't been here before." Ulrich said slightly confused at the girl's actions.

"Watch." Yumi said smiling at Ulrich. He walked over and sat next to her. They too watched the sky as the sun began to shine with an array of colors. Pink ribbons danced across the lighted sky as the orange patches intertwined with the yellow strands. It created a beautiful sunrise. Yumi looked over at Ulrich, hoping that he now knew why she brought him there.

"Ulrich, a-about the tape. I just wanted to say…" Yumi started. Suddenly Ulrich put two fingers up to her lips. She didn't understand why. She looked at him with a bewildered look in her eyes.

"Yumi, I didn't listen to the tape, I destroyed it. The pieces are now laying in front of a tree in the woods." Ulrich said as he gently pulled his fingers away from her mouth. She smiled at him as a gentle breeze flew through the air. The two looked at each other for a few moments and then they got up.

"Class starts soon, go and get ready, I already have my stuff. I told my mom that I was leaving early to do some studying." Yumi said. She slowly began to walk downstairs. She looked back for a moment before disappearing into the dark hallways.

**THE END! Sorry that it's so short but I wanted to get it up before I had to leave for Camp so anyway I will try to get the next chapter done tonight.**


	8. Smiles

**Welcome to Chapter 8. Sorry about the wait people! Just thought I would dedicate this story to my loyal fans so far! Thanks to all of you I am constantly forced to keep writing! (Thinks to self… how is this a good thing?) Anyway I just thought for the eighth time I would invite you all on a magical journey with me deeper and deeper into the plot! (yay. -.-) Here we go!**

"Thank goodness it's Friday," Odd said to his roommate. Odd looked over at Ulrich who still smiling from the early morning.

"What's up with you Ulrich?" Odd asked as a puzzled look came across his face. Ulrich remained silent yet he seemed to smile wider. Odd shrugged his friend's weirdness off and headed towards the showers. Ulrich was already prepared for class. This was because he couldn't sleep after his encounter with Yumi. He instantly had gotten showered and ready for class once she had left. He waited for Odd before making his way to see her.

"Let's go Ulrich, it seems that you're just too slow today." Odd said jokingly but Ulrich kept smiling. He just got off his bed and grabbed his book-bag. He opened the door and stood by it, signaling for his friend to walk through. Ulrich walked out of the door knowing he would see Yumi and be even happier. He could hardly wait to see her.

"Hi guys!" Aelita said to Ulrich and Odd. Odd waved back and Ulrich just kept smiling. Jeremy and Aelita just looked at him with a bewildered look. Ulrich just waited for the stares to stop, while the others waited for the smirk to be wiped off his face.

Suddenly, Yumi ran up to the group, she too was wearing the bright eyed, ear-to-ear grin. Ulrich and Yumi caught each other in a glance for a few moments before the group interrupted the pair.

"What did you two do? I've never seen either one of you so cheery." Odd said plainly. He waited for Ulrich to answer but Yumi opened her mouth first.

"What's wrong Odd? Are you afraid someone might be more cheery than you?" Yumi said jokingly. Just then Sissi walked toward the group with her posse right behind her.

"Well if it isn't the 'Happy Couple'" Sissi said hoping the two would cringe and snap out of their cheery mood. Yumi and Ulrich were just too happy to even care. The smiles even seemed to shine just a little brighter when Sissi stomped off in a jealous rage. Finally Ulrich decided to break the silence between them.

"I didn't mean to scare you with the tape. I would never do anything to hurt you." Ulrich said hoping she wouldn't be angry with him for bringing it up.

"Ulrich one day, I promise to tell you what was on that tape, but it just doesn't seem to be the right ti…" Yumi was cut off by a deafening scream. She looked around trying to find the cause of the scream. She couldn't find it anywhere. Suddenly, William came out of the bush, holding a passed out Milly in his arms. 'Wow, I was right, it really wasn't the time,' Yumi thought as she charged at William. He didn't move an inch, instead he held Milly out for Yumi to continue charging at.

Yumi stopped and looked at the group, she couldn't hit Milly. What could she do? Yumi stood in her stance for a few moments before William began to speak.

"Aelita comes with me or Milly might just not make it to see tomorrow." William said. With that, his grip on Milly loosened and he looked at the group with a grin on his face.

**The end of Chapter 8! How did you like it? I had to make sure that you guys got the drift that they were happy ;-) But my plot is working out nicely for now… maybe not my grammar but my ideas are at least getting easier. Anyway review, review, review! Plus you should keep an eye out for Chapter 9! Coming soon!**


	9. William's Ace in the Hole

**Welcome to Chapter 9 everyone! This chapter is more about… CODE LYOKO! HAHA keeping you guessing is fun! Anyway… um… what was I saying? Oh yeah come with me blah blah, magic journey blah blah, dark depths of mind blah blah blah!**

"William? What the heck are you doing?" Sissi screamed. She fainted as William shot a deadly look her way. He looked back at Yumi, then to Aelita, his first mistake. He then looked over at Jeremy with a smirk, his second mistake. Between the time William took searching his now captive audience, Yumi had been able to get behind him without him noticing. She grabbed his arms and focused her energy on pulling them behind his back, forcing him to drop Milly.

"You made one big mistake Yumi Ishiyama. Prepare to die!" William said in a semi pixilated tone. He turned around and a powerful electric charge came pulsating out of his hand. Yumi was instantly raised into the air as the electric current raced through her body, liquidating her in the process.

"YUMI!" Ulrich shouted as he ran toward her. No sooner had he done this than the others raced to the factory. Ulrich ran faster and knocked William off his feet. He looked over at Ulrich he pulled himself back up and ran straight at him.

"William don't!" Yumi shouted as he rushed toward the one she loved. She started running to aid Ulrich but William had stopped her by throwing her against a tree. William looked back over at Ulrich. Suddenly, Sissi ran over and hit William hard in the stomach.

"Don't you ever mess with my Ulrich Dear you terrible no good very bad person you!" Sissi screamed at the top of her lungs. She looked over at Ulrich who was now lying on the cold ground, as she rushed over to help him, William grabbed her and pulled her close. She looked into his eyes and saw a symbol flashing. Suddenly a rush of memories flooded into her head, a kiss with Ulrich atop a mighty bridge, running to an old abandoned factory, knocking Jeremy of his feet for a while, watching as she saved Ulrich. All these memories brought her into a state of shock as she fell to the floor.

"Now to fetch my prize." William looked around trying to find Aelita. 'She had to have already gone to the factory with the others.' XANA thought within the confines of William's body. He looked at his victims, 'These will make much more impact, may be I should take them with me.' XANA thought as he picked up Yumi and Ulrich and ran toward the factory.

"Why didn't I remember all these things before?" Sissi asked herself as she stood back up. Her head ached with pain from her newest memories. She didn't understand what was going on, but she knew something was wrong. She looked around and noticed that Ulrich and Yumi were gone. She stumbled a little bit as she tried to walk back to her dorm.

Meanwhile back at the factory

"Odd hurry up, you and Aelita are almost there and you're running out of life…"Jeremy started before he was rudely interrupted by a crash.

"If I were you Jeremy I'd start devirtualizing Odd." William said in his pixel tone once again. William looked over at Jeremy with a grin. Jeremy stood his ground and continued talking to Aelita and Odd.

"Oh Jeremy… Are you willing to loose both Yumi and Ulrich for the sake of Aelita?" William asked, once again a grin was pulling at his cheeks.


	10. Don't You Touch HIM!

**Welcome to Chapter 10 everyone! This chapter will explain a few things and it will ask more questions! Plus I'm sorry I didn't add my ending blurb in the last chapter… I guess I just forgot. Anyway once again (sighs) I invite you to come along with me on a mystical (ha ha new word) adventure through this amazing world we call Lyoko! WOOT!**

Jeremy looked at William and then back at his computer. He did this a few times before speaking into the microphone.

"How far are you from the tower?" Jeremy asked hoping they weren't too far from their target. He looked over, as William seemed to grin wider.

"Jeremy we're doing the best we can but the tower's a ways away. Plus XANA's sent us quite a handful of monsters. Anyway Yumi and Ulrich could help out?" Odd replied, hoping the two teens would be of assistance.

"I'm afraid not Odd," Jeremy said as a long sigh left his lips. He looked over at William.

"I'm not so sure you have them. How could you have carried them all the way over here XANA?" Jeremy asked with a glint of skepticism in his eyes. He watched as William stepped aside to show Jeremy his injured friends.

"If Aelita doesn't hand herself over these two will be liquidated and there's nothing you can do to stop it." William said with a chuckle. He looked at Jeremy who was now trapped in an ultimatum.

"Keep going Odd, I'm sure we'll find a way out of this," Jeremy said with a slight bit of hope. It was shattered when William began to speak again.

"Big mistake," he said as he began to emit the electric current. The purple light hit Ulrich as he began to scream in pain.

"No! Your mistake!" A voice said as William fell to the ground. Jeremy looked over and saw a breathless Yumi ready to do anything to protect Ulrich.

"Don't you ever touch a hair on his precious head!" Yumi screamed as Ulrich began to stand. He looked at Yumi pretending he hadn't just heard what he had waited so long to hear. William had gotten up and was well on his way back toward Yumi. Just as William attacked Yumi, Ulrich jumped to his feet and blocked him.

"Yumi go and help Odd and Aelita." Ulrich said hoping for once she might listen to him. Unfortunately Yumi wouldn't listen, like normal. She stood there and fought William. They made a great team, the pair constantly dodging and blocking William's constant blows.

Finally, Aelita made it to the tower and the bright light enveloped them once more. They were all sent hurdling into the past, keeping their memories of Lyoko safe. However, they weren't the only ones…

**The End of Chapter 10 has now come upon us and now it's time for you and this chapter to part, yes I meant you so go! Start reading other stories (sniffles) Come on leave the nest! JK but please feel free to review sorry for my shortness.**


	11. See Your Trust in the Mirror

Welcome to Chapter 11! Sorry I kept everyone on a cliff for so long… We're going through a slight family tragedy but I'm back now! Anyway once again you will be following me through this mystical jungle we call literature!

Ulrich was looking at Yumi still smiling just like they had before XANA had attacked. The group looked at them once again with a puzzled look wondering why they were smiling so wide.

"Ulrich what's all this about a Virtual Universe?" Sissi screamed at the brunette. Ulrich looked at her, jaw dropped and eyes blank. The rest of the group looked at him.

"Ulrich. You told?" Yumi gave him a look that just screamed disgust. She then looked over at Sissi who now began storming over to her love.

"And of all people you told her?" Yumi said feeling both very jealous and very betrayed all at the same time.

"Yumi, I would never tell. None of us would! I don't know how Sissi reme…" Ulrich started before his least favorite person interrupted him and made his life a living nightmare.

"And what was that kiss about on that bridge?" Sissi asked very annoyed by the fact that the kiss was cut short by the return trip into the past.

"WHAT!" Yumi began to scream things at Ulrich but they were so muddled together that he couldn't explain to her.

"Yumi, wait I didn't kiss her! I was wounded and she kissed me." Ulrich said hoping it would help clear his name.

"Yeah it was just like that Yumi I promise!" Odd chimed in hoping to help his best friend out.

"You knew? Jeremy, don't tell me you too?" Yumi asked hoping for once someone would have been faithful. She watched as he shook his head.

"Aelita you didn't know did you?" Yumi asked but she was immediately answered by the scowl she had given Jeremy.

"How could you all keep such secrets from me?" Sissi screamed thinking it was unfair.

"Same way they all kept secrets from me. And why wouldn't we keep secrets from someone like you." Yumi started yelling at the defenseless girl. She needed to take her anger out on something… or someone. She grabbed Aelita's arm and they started walking away. It didn't take long before Aelita was walking without the aid of Yumi pulling her.

"Can you believe them?" Yumi started screaming. She knew it wasn't fair to Ulrich to be like this but they had all kept so many secrets. 'I wonder how many times he's actually kissed her?' Yumi thought as anger continued to fill her eyes. It took mere moments before the tears came flooding out of her eyes and Aelita was there to wrap a supporting arm around her.

"Yumi, I'm sorry. I know it's not much but I didn't know either. If I had I would have told you, but it seems like the boys didn't trust any of us." Aelita said with a sad smile. She had trusted Jeremy the same way Yumi had trusted Ulrich. Now the two of them sat there crying knowing that the people they trusted most could never be trusted again.

"I never thought the saying was actually true Aelita. But I guess trust really is like a mirror, once you break it, you can never look at it the same again." Yumi said forcing out a small smile. The two sat there and looked at each other.

"We look silly, it's a good thing class is over." Aelita said as they both got up.

"You want to come over to my house. I don't know if I could stand being around a bunch of unfaithful monkeys." Yumi said smiling as Aelita nodded and giggled. They both walked to Yumi's house and ate dinner trying hard to push the boy s to the back of their minds unsuccessfully.

**THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! Wow… it's fun writing in capitols… And if you haven't noticed I love writing … Anyway, if anyone can figure out my next scheme good luck! MWAHAHAHAHA! It's not really all that shocking but I like to think it is.**


	12. Things Change in an Instant

**Welcome to Chapter 12! It's might freak some people out. It's also going to have a lot of emotion and personal experience mixed in but you'll have to deal with it if you decide to keep reading! Anyway blah, blah journey, blah, blah, dark mind. BLAH! And to those of you who know me outside of my computer you will see a bit of me reflecting through…**

Aelita and Yumi reached the typical suburban home and they smiled as they walked up the concrete steps. Both were still furious with the boys who had greatly disregarded them, they felt dishonored, like they meant nothing in the eyes of their friends. When the girls walked in they could hear Yumi's mother on the phone. They giggled a little as they made constant jokes about their friends that they would treasure forever.

"Yumi, now might not be the best time to have friends over," her mother tried to say as politely as she could. Her eyes were red as were her cheeks. She looked as if she had been crying, but no one knew why.

"But mom! Aelita is here to help me get over the stupid boys!" Yumi said in protest. Yumi looked at Aelita hoping her mom would understand, but her complaints fell on deaf ears.

"Yumi darling any other time would be great. Don't get me wrong Aelita we love having you over but right now just isn't a good time." Mrs. Ishiyama said looking at Yumi hoping she too would understand. Her eyes, though red and inflamed had a certain emotion locked within them. It was a sort of sadness that Yumi had never seen before.

"Um… ok mom. I guess I'll just walk Aelita back to the school and make sure she gets back ok?" Yumi said finally giving in. She would comply with her mother's needs but she would not let XANA ruin another part of her day and allow him an open target Aelita. Her mother nodded as they duo walked out the door they had just come in.

"Sorry Aelita. I'll fill you in on the details tomorrow I guess seeing as how I don't know what's wrong right now." Yumi said as they made their way back to the school.

Yumi quickly walked back after dropping off Aelita to go and comfort her mother. She walked in the door to be swallowed up in a sea of tissues.

"Mom?" Yumi asked, "Dad?" Yumi was hoping someone would answer her before the salty, tear-filled, napkins suffocated her.

"Your father isn't here." Mrs. Ishiyama said as she came down stairs. Her eyes looked the same as before.

"Did you fight again? Where is he? Is he ok? Are you ok? Mom what happened?" Yumi started to anxious. Her parents often fought and the normally weren't very good at hiding it but it normally took a few days.

"Relax Yumi! Your father is fine, he's in Tokyo, visiting grandma and grand…" The woman's sobs interfered with her ability to complete the last word. It's as if she would choke on the syllables alone.

"Mom it's ok. Just tell me what happened. How are Grandma and Grandpa?" Yumi asked as she pushed past the tissues to put a comforting arm around her mother's shoulder. A few more sobs were heard before she could speak.

"Yumi, your grandfather," She hesitated, "He wasn't feeling well recently and we didn't want to tell you or Hiroki. But now it's too late, Yumi he's gone." Yumi looked at her mother in disbelief. She was hoping her mother would come out at any time and just yell, "Got You!" But it never came. She longed so badly to hear the words, "Your Grandfather is fine." But they never came either. Yumi was devastated. She had always been so close to him, and now he was gone. He was no longer there to help her tie her shoes like he did when she was little. He couldn't read to her anymore. No longer would he listen to her sing and compliment her after singing the same song millions of times.

Yumi ran up to her room. She collapsed on her bed and let the tears fall from her eyes. She so wanted to be happy, she was being selfish. He needed to go at the moment he did and Yumi was glad that he would now be happy. But still she yearned for him to be there to watch her graduate. She was selfish but she didn't care. At the moment nothing mattered to her, and she couldn't stand to talk to anyone. She didn't want sympathy and her friends were no help at the moment either.

A gentle knock at the door was followed by a voice so soothing to Yumi she was jerked out of her sulking.

"Yumi. I know you're really angry with me, and I know you don't really want to forgive me right now but I still wanted to say that I'm sorry. You may not care but I really care about you Yumi. I'm sorry about your grandfather as well. Yumi, I-I'm sorry." Ulrich's voice rang out over the empty room. She smiled at how easily he would swallow his pride for her. He would do anything for her, but was she willing to do the same?

**MWAHAHAHAHA! I love to leave people on cliffs! It's so fun plus it leaves me with something to write about. And for those of you who know, Toodles, today as of July 22, 2006. Is still alive, he's no longer kicking but he's alive. But we don't know how long. Anyway be on the look out for Chapter 13!**


	13. Look at the Stars

**Welcome to Chapter 13. So if you haven't noticed… I love Ulrich and Yumi as a couple too much! That's why I'm writing this… Anyway this chapter is dedicated to you people who are still reading this and who keep reviewing! Here we go again!**

"Yumi, look I," He paused, not knowing exactly what to say. He wanted so desperately to hold her in his arms; he wanted to make her feel safe. He wanted to give her the world.

"Yumi, I'm sorry. I just wish there was something I can do. I always seem to mess up the things I care about most. Just look at how Odd turned out." Ulrich said. Yumi chuckled slightly before pounding her head into her pillow. The tears began to flow down once more followed son by deep breaths and something slightly unexpected.

"Ulrich, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. It probably wasn't your fault. I just get so angry! Sissi is so mean! I feel bad now, she would probably be so much nicer if we were nicer to her but I guess it's too late for that now. I wish I could just erase my actions. They were so stupid, so I ran off with Aelita, and then we were joking around and now, my grandfather's gone. And, and… Why did my mom let you stay and not Aelita?" Yumi asked as she looked over at a very happy Ulrich. He walked over to her bed and sat on the edge next to her.

"I told her that I really needed to speak to you to apologize, she said that you might need someone to console you for she couldn't do it herself." Ulrich said calmly. He looked at Yumi. Their eyes examined each other for moments before Yumi's tears began to flow once again. She leaned against Ulrich. She didn't care how she looked to him. She wanted to be with someone right now.

"Ulrich I'm sorry, you must think I'm really selfish, but the truth is I loved my grandfather like he was my father. He even taught me how to tie my own two shoes!" She said hoping he would stay there, holding her, making her feel like she was still there. She wanted to know that, on Earth, someone still needed her, they needed her existence at least.

"Yumi, I promise I won't leave you." He said calmly as he stroked her head, which was now leaning into his chest. He had never seen her like this. They were supposed to be strong. They were supposed to be valiant warriors. But now, she was nothing more than a crying girl who needed his help. He constantly tried to calm her down, softly repeating the words, "It's ok, just be strong." Yumi tried so hard to listen to him but the voices inside kept her from thinking straight.

A few hours passed before Yumi's mother came to the door. She knocked quietly trying not to startle the two teenagers in the room.

"Ulrich, would you like to stay for dinner? I called the school and they said it's up to you." She asked. Ulrich simply nodded and looked down at Yumi. She had finally cried herself to sleep. He looked at how peaceful she was. Mrs. Ishiyama was now downstairs fixing dinner while Ulrich took on the task of waking his sleeping angel. He shook her softly. She flinched slightly, he shook her again and her eyes blinked. She quickly got up.

"S-sorry, I didn't m-mean to fall a-asleep on you. I-I was just so t-tired from all th…" Yumi started as she stumbled over a few words. Ulrich just looked over at her as he got off her bed. They both walked downstairs as Hiroki came bolting down after them.

"Ulrich's over! Yumi's got a boyfriend! Yumi's got a boyfriend!" Hiroki seemed to shout as the two teens blushed.

"Shut it Hiroki, you seem awfully ok for what…" Yumi started but as she looked over at her mother she realized that her mother hadn't told her annoying little brother yet. Yumi gave her mom a look of confusion as the family, with the addition of Ulrich, sat down to eat.

Once they had finished eating Yumi and Ulrich went into the back yard. They were looking up at the stars for a few moments before Ulrich realized that he had to get back.

"Yumi," He paused as she looked over at him, "Will you be ok if I go back to the school?" He wished he could stay and help her all night.

"Y-yeah. I believe so." She said as she looked back up at the stars. She wished Ulrich could stay with her forever. She looked over at him as a single tear escaped her eye once more.

"Yumi, are you sure I mean you're already forming tears again." Ulrich said seeing the tear falling.

"Ulrich I'm not crying because of my grandfather, well not cause he's gone anyway. I just realized, now he can constantly watch over me. He's up there with the rest of the stars right now, he's watching over both of us, and I think he likes you." Yumi said just as a shooting star shot across the evening sky. Ulrich looked over and smiled at Yumi. He left in silence with her looking over at his distant features.

"It's ok Ulrich, I'll see you tomorrow!" Yumi called after him. She was so happy once again, but she knew that school would be a nightmare the next day. She walked back into the house, walked into her room and feel on her bed. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

**THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! Anyway, I'm glad that I was able to satisfy people for now… until I'm forced to actually write another chapter, darn you people always wanting more! It's ok though I don't mind writing it's fun sometimes.**


	14. You Loose Again Ishiyama

**Welcome to Chapter 14! I can't believe I've made it this far… I'm gonna try to keep this up so if you get angry with me for making a long story then you can stop reading but please try not to! Anyway get ready to read this next Chapter!**

-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-

'Ulrich?' I thought as I walked closer to him. I walked closer to him, waiting till I could see his face clearly. As I walked closer I stopped. It wasn't Ulrich it was Sissi. She was just standing there next to Ulrich. They both looked over at me. Sissi grinned and Ulrich turned back around to continue kissing Sissi. I was so disappointed.

"Looks like you loose again Ishiyama." Sissi said between kisses. Ulrich smirked over at me again with a fire in his eyes. I had never thought about it before. Maybe the only reason Ulrich had liked me was because he was bound to me by Lyoko, but now that Sissi knows, will he really leave me? I was so confused. I looked around trying to run but everywhere I went I was surrounded. The image of Sissi and Ulrich encircled me. I tried to scream but I couldn't.

I tried to push past them. I tried everything from kicking them down, but there was so many of them. As I looked around they all started to laugh at me. I was so confused; I felt something grip my shoulder. I didn't see anything so I continued to trash around. I turned one last time before…

-Thus ending Yumi's nightmare.-

Yumi was awakened by her mother. She looked into her daughter's tear stained eyes as Yumi threw the covers off of herself. She looked over at the clock; she was going to be late. Yumi threw her clothes on and ran to put her book-bag together. She grabbed a few pieces of toast and shoved them all into her mouth. She wanted to make sure her nightmare wouldn't come true. She was so sure that what she and Ulrich had was special, she would bet her life on it.

'Looks like you loose again Ishiyama.' The words danced through her head all day, she was in denial, however, the one percent of her that wasn't was rather suspicious. She was going to find out if she could calm her racing heart.

The bell rang for the end of school when Yumi finished writing down her homework assignment. She quickly walked out of class, beating the rest of the ninth graders out the door. She ran toward her friends desperately hoping her eyes were playing tricks on her. There stood Sissi holding Ulrich's hand, looking straight in to his eyes. She leaned toward him and kissed him right there, Yumi dropped her book-bag as her jaw dropped to the ground.

"Hi Yumi!" Odd said hoping to break up Ulrich and Sissi in the process. His plan worked to a point before Sissi looked over at Yumi, she smiled hoping that Yumi wouldn't take things the wrong way.

Unfortunately she did, she ran off crying. Ulrich began to run after her but Sissi pulled him back. He looked at her with a puzzled look in his eye.

"She ran because of me. Let me fix this," Sissi said. She suddenly had taken a great interest in being a kinder person. She ran after Yumi, hoping she could catch her. Yumi was fast, but her unbalanced emotions seemed to slow her down, Sissi quickly caught up with her and grabbed her hand. Yumi was caught off balance and quickly toppled over. She looked over at Sissi. Why couldn't possibly yell yet, she was too out of breath.

"Yumi, don't be mad at Ulrich. It wasn't what it looks like. And please before you kill me, let me just explain." Sissi pleaded with the raven-haired girl. She watched as Yumi began to slowly relax, watching her muscles release all the tension. Yumi felt Sissi ease her grip and help her up.

"Sissi, what could you possibly tell me that could make me feel better, I just watched you kissing Ulrich, for all you know we could have had something special!" Yumi screamed at the girl.

"I know Yumi, trust me that's all I ever hear about is you. It's always Yumi this and Yumi that, and now that I know about the Lyoko thing well, Ulrich trusted me with a secret. He's being a lot nicer to me so I'm trying to return the favor." Sissi said in a desperate attempt to calm the Japanese girl down. Sissi took something out of her book-bag and showed it to Yumi.

"Yumi look and see what this says for me will you? I mean I could never tell anyone about this but I'm sure its not breaking a secret if I show you right?" Sissi said with a wink. Yumi looked down to see several pages filled with sloppy handwriting. Yumi looked at Sissi with a huge grin. She looked at it carefully before she opened the small journal to the beginning.

**MWAHAHAHAHA! If anyone can figure this out I'd be impressed. Not really, you know what it is but not quite what it truly means! Be on the look out for Chapter 15!**


	15. That Nerdy Guy

**OMGOSH! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating much but I was out of town and I didn't have a computer so I'm really, really sorry! So I'm going to try to make this chapter really long if I can. So mystical journey and yatta yatta. Just be ready for a twist!**

The first page had been dated on the very first day of school. Yumi looked at the book as if it had been an omen that was sent to her as a sign of good fortune. 'Thank your Grandfather.' She thought quietly to herself. She looked back at Sissi once more with a smirk and realized that it wasn't the same Sissi she had known. Now the annoying girl was charming, and quite elegant in the way she presented things to her new friends.

"Sissi, I'm sorry I was so mean to you in the past." Yumi said as Sissi looked over at her and began to giggle. Yumi looked up at her, forgetting she had Ulrich's journal in her hand.

"I apologize and you begin to laugh? What's up with that Sissi? The least you could do is just be angry with me for being mean, not laugh it off in my face!" Yumi said, still slightly temper mental from the previous Sissi and Ulrich incident.

"Sorry Yumi, but that's how I know you and Ulrich are meant to be, he said the exact words to me this morning." Sissi said still slightly giggling. Yumi stared in awe then she looked back at the book.

"You can take it home if you want, just give it back tomorrow morning." Sissi said with a smile on her face. Yumi hugged the book to her chest and began to walk home. She couldn't wait to read all of Ulrich's innermost thoughts.

Once she was at her house she ran up the steps, closed the door and locked it, and proceeded to plop onto her bed. She began to open the journal once again and read it till her heart's content.

_Dear Journal,_

_I started in a new school today; it's called Kadic Jr. High. It's very different from my past schools. For example at my old school they didn't have a coffee machine available to the students! Plus in my old school they didn't have a beautiful girl like her. She's got the most beautifully dark hair, with dark eyes. I wonder what her name is. She's absolutely wonderful. She was hanging out with some nerd earlier though. That would be so awkward if they were a couple. They wouldn't last long. I also met a new friend, his name is Odd, and his name fits his personality. I have to go before Odd finds this and uses it to show the mystery girl._

_-Ulrich_

'Wow, Ulrich called Jeremy a nerd, good thing its me reading this and not him.' Yumi thought silently to herself, still trying to figure out who this "beautiful mystery girl" was. Yumi decided to keep reading and found the next entry to be dated the day after.

_Dear Journal,_

_I found at her name, I think it's beautiful. Her name is Yumi. She's really nice too. Once again I found her hanging out by that nerdy guy, but it turns out he's really nice too and they don't like each other which is a relief. His name is Jeremy and he's actually a really nice guy. Now I see why this angel hangs out with him. We all eat lunch together now, but I don't sit next to Yumi. I wish I did. Odd's coming in so I better close up for the night._

_-Ulrich_

'I'm the mystery girl?' Yumi thought as she looked at her name written in Ulrich's handwriting on the page. She thought back to the days when she had first met Ulrich. He was completely right. She had been hanging out with Jeremy on the first day of school. She kept reading, wanting to know about what Ulrich thought of her.

_Dear Journal,_

_We found a very strange place today using Jeremy's laptop. He's laptop was picking up weird signals from a factory and as it turns out there is an alternate universe within the factory! There was another girl stuck in the world. Her name was Aelita. I think Jeremy has a crush on her! But he swore that one day he would get her out of that miserable place. Anyway, Yumi looked really angry today, but that could have been because of the newest addition to my new life here at school, my fan girls. My biggest one is a jerk named Sissi. She's pure evil. I'm closing up for the night! Ja Ne._

_-Ulrich_

_P.S. Yumi's teaching me some Japanese! It's so fun!_

'I can't believe it, Ulrich had me pegged by the third day of school.' Yumi thought silently to herself before she closed the journal and realized what she had done. 'Would Ulrich do this to me? He wouldn't just take my personal stuff and start reading to find out about himself would he?' Yumi thought to her self as she put the journal aside.

**Ok, so it wasn't too long. But oh well. Yumi's so nice! Go YUMI! She probably would have just kept reading if I felt like it, but she's just a good person for now. But instead of talking about how good a person Yumi is let's play a new game it's called, click the go button! 1…2…3… HIT IT!**


End file.
